My Brother, The Alpha
by theronjohn325
Summary: Damien West is the older brother of Jade West. When they were younger Damien ran away to escape the neglect of their parents. See what happens when Damien runs away to a certain Werewolf clan in Beacon Hills and what happens afterwards when he returns home for his sister. Slight AU with multiple OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Wolf or Victorious**

"talk"

'thoughts'

Damien looked down at his sister she's fast asleep. 'I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I have to do it maybe they'll pay more attention to her if I'm gone.' Damien looked down at her one last time before kissing her forehead, she moves in her sleep. He leaves the letter he wrote her on her nightstand.

'Hopefully she'll see it when she wakes up, because I know I won't the heart to tell her straight to her face'.

Carefully Damien shut the door behind him and makes his way to the front door. Damien hesitated before opening the door but opened the door eventually, closing it and locking it, he left his house-key in the flower plant next to the door. Damien took one last look at the house he grew up in. White paint job with a dark mahogany front door and shutters with a two car garage, slightly tinted windows, nothing but a regular suburban home.

'The only thing I'll miss about this place is my sister, and it still pains me to do this. But I think it's still the only way to do this.' Damien started walking down the sidewalk into town, 'hopefully I can hitch a ride. I don't know where I'm going , but it has to far enough away from them.'

'Maybe I'll head north to see Derek, I hope his family won't mind me crashing with them for awhile, I know he won't.'

After walking into town and about an hour of signaling drivers to pull over. Someone finally stops, it's a woman, late 20's maybe early 30's, shoulder length brunette hair, hazel eyes, nice smile. She has two daughters in the backseat, arguing about one of their dolls or something.

'She seems trust worthy.' Damien thought.

The lady rolls down the passenger side window, "Hello" the lady greets

"Hi" Damien responded. "Need some help?" the lady asked.

"Yeah, can you give me a ride to the bus stop?" Damien politely asked.

The lady said "Sure hop in." her instincts were telling her that she should take him to her husband at the police station, but she decided against it.

"What's your name?" The lady asked him

Damien thought about it for a moment and he knew he couldn't give her his real name otherwise she would call his parents, so he gave her name he was going to take up anyways.

"D-Damien. Damien Hale." Damien stuttered out. "Holly Vega, these are my daughters Trina and Tori." As she pointed to the girls in the back. Both girls said their "Hi's" and went back to arguing.

Holly knew immediately that Damien was a runaway, but she also knew he had reason why, so she thought it was a good idea not probe. Not too much at least.

"So where are you headed?" Holly wondered out loud.

"This little town near Sacramento. My friend lives there and I thought it would be a good idea to surprise him since I haven't seen him in awhile." Damien said with a little bit of enthusiasm and partial truth to it.

"Well that's nice, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you then" Holly said

"Yeah me too, I really miss him." Damien said with happiness and a twinge of sadness. Holly picked up on this. "You really miss him don't you, were you two close?" Holly asked with curiosity. " Yeah he was like the older brother I never had." Damien replied.

He really hadn't seen Derek in awhile. Not since Derek's mom brought him and his sister Laura to L.A. to visit relatives, which was 2 years ago. Derek was 11 and Laura was 14, so which meant they both had to be enrolled in school for a few weeks.  
Derek thought it was going to suck but on his first day he met Damien, and naturally, Damien being the friendly person he is, struck-up a conversation with Derek. The two became friends instantly and started hanging out after school. Even though Derek was a few years older than Damien, it didn't matter, they had the same interests. Both had they same interest in sports, one sport in particular was basketball.  
Every day after school the two boys would play basketball either at the park or at Damien's house since he had basketball hoop in his driveway. Damien had met Derek's mother and sister, they both approved of their friendship. Derek's mother had told Damien that he was always welcome in their home, that made Damien love Derek's family even more.  
Damien even brought Jade around a few times to hang out with him and Derek, Jade took a liking to Derek and his family almost as fast as Damien did. Derek and Laura adored Jade, Jade even developed a little crush on Derek, of course he knew about it, pretty much everybody knew about it they all thought it was cute, and didn't do anything about it. Damien and Jade were both pretty bummed when Derek had to go back home but Derek promised to call every once in a while, and that lifted their spirits a bit.

The rest of the ride was just Damien talking to Trina and Tori trying to get to get to know them a little bit. When he asked them what they wanted to be when they grow up, Trina just said she wanted to be famous in every way she could think of, it's what Tori said that caught his attention. She said she just wanted to make people happy with her singing, Damien could tell she was going to be famous.

It took them a couple of minutes to get to the bus stop. When they finally arrived Holly and Damien looked at each other for second before finally one of them talked.

"Thanks for the ride, I don't know how I can repay you." Damian said

"No problem, just promise me one thing?" Holly asked him. "Sure what's that?" "Promise me that you will come back to those who love you in one piece?" Holly asked with hope and concern. Damien was a little taken back by her request, but he immediately thought of Jade and then said "I promise."

Damien got out of the car. "Bye girls." Bye Damien." Tori and Trina said in unison. "Bye Holly." Bye Damien." Damien started walking to the bus station clerk, Tori looked at her mom. "Mom is he gonna be okay?" Tori said with concern in her voice. Holly looked back her daughter, "Of course he is." Holly said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Holly couldn't help but think 'I hope he'll be okay.' Holly started the car and drove home, looking back every five seconds. She did that until she couldn't see the bus stop anymore, doubting the choices she made that night. She couldn't help but worry for the boy and if something were to happen to him she would live that guilt for the rest of her life.

Damien got his bus ticket and waited for his bus to arrive, which didn't arrive till 11:45, so he had about 15 minutes to kill. The whole time he was waiting, he thought about Jade, he thought about what she would do when she found out he left. He thought she felt like he abandoned her, he thought that she might hate him for the rest of his life, these thoughts brought tears to his eyes. When his bus arrive he collected himself then grabbed his bag made his way to the bus, he was the only one on the bus besides the bus driver. Damien got himself situated, he mumbled to himself " Last stop Los Angeles, next stop Beacon Hills.

**Okay done finally. This chapter was more of a prologue, next chapter I'll tell about Jade finding the letter and what the letter said and Jade's reaction, and I'll tell about Damien arriving in Beacon Hills. There might be a time skip... I'm sure yet. I didn't know Derek and Laura's age so I just guess, and yes Derek will appear in later chapters. **

**Okay as for Damien and Jade's age, Damien is 10 and Jade is 9, a little young I know, as for a time set in later chapters, it will be mid-season 1 of Victorious and the end of season 2 of Teen Wolf and I know that they're set in different time periods, but I'm gonna make it work. **

**Let me know what you guys think, if you have any questions PM me or leave it in the review, and no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Wolf or Victorious**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

**Jade POV**

I open my eyes to the ceiling of my bedroom, it's morning, which means time for school. I groan before throwing the blankets off me, I do a quick stretch after sliding off my bed. Groggily I made my way to the bathroom to take my morning shower. Deciding on a quick one today, I step in and turn the water on to hot.

After 10 minutes I step out of the shower and turn on the bathroom fan so I don't set off the smoke alarm, I walk back to my room with nothing but a towel on and in my arms I'm carrying my pj's from last night. As I'm walking back to my room I walk past my brother's room and I notice his door is shut

'That's weird, his door is never shut in the morning.' "Maybe he's just changing." I mumble to myself.

When I get back to my room, I throw my dirty clothes in the hamper. I walk over to my dresser and I decide on a black blouse that has a satiny feel to it, pink under shirt, bright white jeans, and pink Converse sneakers. As I'm getting dressed I notice a letter on my nightstand, curious, I pick it up to examine it, it's addressed to me. It's written in my brother's handwriting, it not sealed I open it, it said.

"_Jade,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I know it will hurt you to read this and the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. Don't think that it's because of you that I'm leaving, it's because of our parents. I couldn't take their neglect, always choosing work over us, it made me angry. So by doing this I'm hoping that they'll start paying attention to you._

_Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I will come back for you, not sure when, but I will be back. If you hate me for leaving, I'll understand, but I love you Jade, in the envelope is about 200$ in small bills, for lunch money at school and for whatever else you need. I'll send you another 200$ next week and every other week till I come back. Don't try to find me, continue on with your life. Make a lot of friends, get a boyfriend, don't take any crap from anybody. Be strong._

_Love,_

_Damien."_

I looked at the letter in shock, I couldn't believe it. I threw the letter down and ran to my brother's room, kicked open the door. Damien was nowhere in sight, his room was clean. Bed was made, everything was neatly put away, I walked over to his dresserad his drawers were empty. Slowly everything sank, 'It's not true, it's not true. He wouldn't just leave and not say goodbye.'

I felt my lower lip trembling, my knees felt weak, I sat down on his bed. Tears were flowing from my eyes when I sat down I started crying, I kept on crying till I cried myself to sleep. Not caring about school, or anything. All that mattered was that Damien was gone, he left me behind, he abandoned me. All of this was on my mind as I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was setting 'I slept through the day'. I got up and looked at his bed it was all wrinkled and there was a wet spot from where I had been crying. Slowly I walked out of his room into my room to change into some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

After I changed I realized my head was throbbing, so I thought I would get some Advil from my mom's medicine cabinet to get rid of the headache. 'I'm hungry.' I thought. " I should order a pizza." I said to myself. I went up to my room grabbed the envelope, looked inside and there was money. I took it all out and counted it, 200$ made up of two 50's, three 20's, two 10's, and four 5 dollar bills. I took the envelope with me and went back downstairs.

I grabbed the phone book and looked for a place that delivered, stopping at Domino's. I thought 'this will do.' I grabbed the phone and dialed the number, by the third ring I heard.

"Thank you for calling Domino's, how may I help you?" "Hi do you deliver?" I asked.

"Yes we do." the man replied. "Ok can I have a medium pepperoni pizza?" " Would you like anything else?" he asked. "Nope that's all."

I gave him my address, he said it would be about 20 minutes. 15 minutes later the doorbell rang 'that was fast' I thought. I opened the door, "Hi" I greeted. "Hello" he greeted back. "Total is 9.50$." Okay hang on a sec." I told him. I went to the envelope pulled out a 10 dollar bill, I went back to the door. I gave him the money told him to keep the change, he gave me the pizza.

I sent the pizza on the coffee table in the den, walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plate. As I came back into the den the doorbell rang again. "Who could that be?" I muttered. I opened the door,

"Hi Jade!" A girl happily said. "Hey Cat." It was my best friend Cat, I met her when school started, she was the only who would talk to me, we hung out a few times after school. Damien always thought she was weird, but I liked her she made me laugh. "You weren't at school today so I thought I would check on you. Are you okay?" Cat asked because she was worried about her friend. "No I'm not okay Cat." Cat and I sat down on the couch. "What wrong?" she asked with concern. I took a deep breath before telling her about Damien and the letter.

"So he just left? Didn't even say goodbye?" Cat asked. "Nope, I pretty sure he left sometime in the night so he wouldn't have to say goodbye." "But at least he said he was coming back." Cat said trying to cheer me up. I broke down, I was still upset with the fact that he left. As I was crying Cat pulled me into a hug, she held me for almost 5 minutes until she said.

"Hey why don't you go get some stuff together, you're staying at my house for a couple of days."Cat said. "Why?" I asked. "Because I don't think you should be alone." She replied. "So go upstairs and get some stuff together." Cat said in a soft but commanding voice. "Okay Cat." I answered. I ran upstairs while Cat waited downstairs, I grabbed enough clothes for a couple of days and went back downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Cat asked. "Yeah." I replied. I grabbed the envelope full of money and my house-key and I walked with cat back to her house. The whole walk to Cat's house I couldn't help but think, 'please Damien, come back to me in one piece.'

**Back with Damien**

It was just a little after 8:00 a.m. when Damien arrived in Beacon Hills, the bus ride took all night. Damien didn't any sleep on the bus, he was exhausted. He bid farewell to Earl the bus driver, "Good luck to ya kid." Earl called out. "Thanks, right back at ya." Damien called back. Damien had to develop a plan now that he was Beacon Hills.

"I guess I can walk into town and see if I can get something to eat, after that I'll have to ask around and see if I can get a ride to Derek's house, that's if anyone knows where he lives." Damien said thinking to himself. The walk into town only took about 10 minutes since he wasn't that far away from it, he came across a diner. When he walk inside he caught the attention of the waitress, "Sit anywhere hon, I'll be with you in a minute." The waitress said to him, Damien just nodded. He picked out the second booth to the left against the wall, walking over to it he threw his bag inside the booth and sat next to it, he laid his head back and closed his eyes almost instantly falling asleep.

Damien didn't even notice the waitress standing in front of his booth. "Kid?" "Hey kid." She shook his shoulder, his head shot up, eyes blinked open, surprising the waitress. "Tired?" she asked. Damien nodded. "Want something to drink?" she asked him. "Uh yeah, some orange juice please." Damien replied in a tired voice."Okay I'll be right back with that." She walk away to get his beverage, while she was away Damien looked the menu and decide on biscuits and gravy with a side of sausage.

She came back with his orange juice, she set it down on the table. "Have you decided what you wanted?" She asked while taking out her notepad. "Yeah can I get the biscuits and gravy with a side of sausage." Damien said looking at the menu. "Okay, my name's Julia, let know if you need anything else." she said with a smile, Damien smiled back. Julia came back with his order and the check 5 minutes later, Damien thanked her and dug in to his food. Julia chuckled at how hungry he was and left to attend to other people in the diner. Damien finished his meal a few minutes later, Julia came back to take his plate, Damien figured now was the best time ask about the Hale's.

"Julia, can I ask you a question?" He asked. "Sure hon, what is it?" Julia happily replied back. "Do you know where the Hale family lives?" Damien asked her. "The Hale family? Yeah they live in the woods just outside of town." Julia told him. "Could you point me in the right direction?" Damien asked with a little hope. "Well, my shift's about to end, how about I drive you up there instead." Julia offered him. "Really you'd be willing to do that?" Damien asked a little shocked. "Sure it's no problem, just let grab my stuff and I'll take you up there now." Julia replied with a smile. Damien grabbed his bag and waited for Julia, once Julia had her stuff she and Damien walked to her car.

Damien got in the passenger seat and Julia got in the drivers side, she started the car drove out of the parking lot and down the street towards the Hale house. On the drive there, she asked Damien why he was in Beacon Hills, he said the same thing he said to Holly Vega. That he was friends with Derek and wanted to surprise him with a visit, Julia said he was nice for doing that. Then he told her about Derek's visit to Los Angeles and how they met, and them hanging out. Damien told Julia that Derek was like a brother to him, Damien even told her about Jade. Julia could tell he cared about his sister.

When they finally arrived Damien was amazed the size of Derek's house. "Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate this." Damien said with appreciation. "No problem." Julia replied. "See you around." He said with smile. "Will do." As Julia drove away, Damien waved at her. Damien turned around and walked slowly up to the house, still taking it in, it had a light coloring to it, looked like it was three stories, it had steps that led to a big porch.  
There were columns on either side of the steps, the porch had a roof covering that looked like you could sit on it. He saw 11 windows on the front of the house. 4 on the top floor, 4 on the middle floor, and 3 on the lower floor. On the lower floor he saw a big red door which Damien assumed was the front door, he took a deep breath before walking up to it and ringing the doorbell. He waited a few seconds before ringing it again, finally someone answered.

It was a man in his late teens to early 20's with bushy short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a gray sweater and dark colored jeans. Damien immediately recognized him for pictures as Derek's uncle Peter. "Hi can I help you?" Peter said in a helpful tone. "Umm, are Derek and Laura here?" Damien nervously asked. Peter could tell that Damien was nervous, but didn't push it. "Yeah, hang on a sec." Peter told Damien. "Derek! Laura! Someone here to see you!" Peter shouted back into the house.

Damien heard two sets of footsteps coming down what sounded like stairs. "Who is it?" A voice asked. Damien placed it as Laura's voice, "Some kid." Peter responded before walking away from the door. As Peter walked away two figures replaced him, Damien had a big smile on his face when he saw Derek and Laura, the two of them had a very shocked expression on their faces, but was immediately replaced with joy and happiness. "Damien?" Derek and Laura said in unison. "Hey guys!" Responded a smiling Damien.

Derek and Laura practically tackled Damien to the ground, wrapping the boy up in a bear hug, laughing at the same time. "I missed you guys." Damien said while giggling. "We missed you too." Derek replied. Releasing the hug they took in each others appearances, Derek grew a couple inches, his voice was a little deeper, hair was shorter, toned muscles from playing sports.  
Laura had a nice figure, slender kinda curvy but toned, supple breasts, nice behind. Her hair was long and wavy, basically she was a knockout. Damien hadn't changed much in 2 years, maybe he was like an inch taller. Still had the same hair, same eyes, but he was starting to lose some of his baby fat, so he was a little skinnier.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked still smiling. "I thought I would surprise you guys." Damien replied. "What about Jade, is she here?" Derek asked with curiosity. Damien's mood changed, 'What should I tell them,' 'I can't just say I ran away and left her behind.' Damien panicked. 'Calm down' He told himself. "Jade's with mom and dad," Damien lied.

"They had some kind of conference for their work and I didn't want to go so I asked if I could come here, and they said yes." Damien said adding more information.

Laura knew Damien was lying because she heard his heart skip a beat when he said that thing about Jade, Derek didn't though as he was still new to the change. "How did you get here?" Laura suspiciously asked him. "Took a bus." Damien replied. "Mom and dad drove me to the bus station and paid for my ticket, we said our 'goodbyes' and I boarded the bus." Damien lied on some details but Laura couldn't tell because his heart fluctuated on some parts but remained steady on the rest. "So they know you're here?" Laura asked still suspicious.

"Yeah I called them from a payphone at the bus stop." Damien answered. "But how did you get here? We're quite a ways away from town." Derek asked him as he picked up on Laura's questions and he heard Damien's heart skip a beat on his last response. Damien felt he was being interrogated, so naturally, he got nervous. "Yeah I got lucky on that last part since I had no clue as where you guys lived so I thought I would just ask around once I got into town, but I was hungry so I thought I would get something to eat first." Damien looked at them before continuing.

"So I stopped at this diner and one of the waitresses said she knew where you guys lived, so I asked her if she could point me in the right direction, but she said her shift was ending and she offered to drive me up here, I thought was nice of her so I accepted and, well, here I am." Damien said as he finished telling his story. Derek and Laura looked at each other for a second before Laura whispered in Derek's ear and nodded.

"Well you must be exhausted." Derek said to Damien who nodded in agreement. "Why don't you come inside so you can rest." Derek said motioning Damien to follow him. "You can rest in my room." Derek said. "Cool, cuz I'm really tired." Damien said while yawning, indicating that he was indeed tired.

Derek led Damien up to his room, Derek told to set his stuff in the closet which was to the left of Derek's bed. "Get some rest. If you're not awake by dinner I'll wake you up." Damien just nodded while taking of his jacket and shoes and socks, leaving him in just his t-shirt and jeans. Flopping down on Derek's bed, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Derek chuckled when he saw that, he closed the door. Laura was standing next to him when he closed the door, he looked at her and said. "What should we do?" "Let's ask mom, maybe she'll know what to do." she replied. "Okay."

Derek and Laura explained the situation with Damien to Talia, their mother. "While I'm glad he's here, the situation is troubling." Talia said. Derek and Laura nodded their heads in agreement. "You said he looked said he looked sad when you mentioned his sister?" Talia asked Derek." Yeah, he was happy one second then sad the next." He answered his mother. Peter was standing next to Talia listening to Derek and Laura. "What do you think Talia?" Peter asked her, wondering what she was thinking. "If I had to say, I think he ran away from home." Talia answered Peter. Derek had a shocked look on his face, Laura also had a shocked look, but she knew it was something like this.

"Why would he run away, and why would he lie about it?" Derek wondered out loud. "We'll have to ask him when he wakes up." Talia answered Derek's question. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, when Damien wakes up the Hale family would confront him about the real reason to why he's in Beacon Hills.

**Okay I decided to cut it short and continue the rest in the next chapter. If I haven't made it painfully obvious, Damien will become a member of the Hale wolf pack. Not now, but later when he turns 13. There will be a time skip in the next chapter. I will post more some time this week maybe on Wednesday or Thursday, so expect an update on one of those days.**

**So you know the deal, I write, you review. If you have a question send me a PM or ask it in the review, I don't care which one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Teen Wolf or Victorious**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

**Sorry about the late update, I know I said I would update on Wednesday or Thursday. I had family matters to attend to on Wednesday and while I did write on Thursday, I didn't get much done because I had Martial Arts that day.**

**So here ya go. In this chapter Damien will explain himself to the Hale family, I'm changing some things around, and the reason why is because... I'm an idiot. **

**I totally forgot that the Hale fire happened 6 years before Teen Wolf started and it totally threw off my plans for this story and it caused me to rethink some things. Like Damien receiving the 'bite'. I originally planned for Talia to give Damien the 'bite', but then I forgot about the Teen Wolf time line, so I'll be cutting Damien's time with Hales a bit shorter.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**Damien POV**

I woke after a nights er... more like days needed rest. As I'm about to close my eyes I hear a knock at the door, I open my eyes and turn my head in time to see Derek opening the door and poking his head in, he looked at me trying to guess if I'm awake or not. After a while he said, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." I said while sitting up and looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"Good, because dinners done and the rest of the family wants to meet you." Derek said with a smile.

"Okay I'll be done in minute." Derek just nodded and closed the door. I threw the covers off me and slid off the bed, stood up yawned and did a big stretch. I walked over to by bag deciding to change my clothes. I pulled out a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, 'Where are my shoes' I thought to myself. Turning around I saw them by the door, "Derek must have put them there after I passed out." I muttered.

I slipped my shoes on and I headed downstairs, as I came to the bottom of the stairs, I realized I had no idea where everyone was, so I just followed the sounds of silverware connecting with dinner plates and chatter. Finally I found the dining room, I turned the corner to find Derek and his family, his big family.

Derek looked up to see me, he excused himself from the dinner table and walked over to me. "Hey what took you so long." He asked me.

"Sorry I was changing then I got lost when I came downstairs." I replied."It's okay this house is pretty big." Derek said in an understanding tone. I laughed "Yeah it is."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of my family. " Derek said, motioning me to follow him. We Walked over to the dinner table, everybody stopped what they were doing at the time and looked up at me, immediately I got nervous. Derek must have sensed this and he put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me and it helped, a little. "Everyone this my friend Damien. Damien this is my family." Derek said looking to then to his family. "Hi" I said. All around I got the usual "Hi" or "Hello". Derek led me to where he was sitting and I sat next him, for the next 45 minutes the family just asked me about where I'm from and what I'm doing here. I gave them the same story I gave Derek and Laura, which was weird because as I was telling the story. A few of Derek's relatives were giving me the same look that Derek and Laura were giving me when I told them the story, that questioning, interrogative look.

After dinner was done everyone was heading into different parts of the house while me, Derek, Laura, Peter, and Talia headed into the den. I sat in the middle of the couch Derek sat to my left and Laura sat to my right, Talia and Peter stood in front of us. Everyone was staring at me, it made me uncomfortable. It felt like minutes before I said something, "Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked out loud, the four looked at each other. "We know you lied about why your here." Laura said with a serious look on her face. "W-what are you t-talking about, I t-told why I'm here." I stuttered out, my heart started racing. 'Calm down, calm down.' I told myself repeatedly.

Derek chimed in, and gave Damien a look that said 'Cut the crap, and spit it out.' all the while saying. "Damien. Tell. Us. The. Truth." Damien hung his head, looked at his hands. "Okay, I lied about, well, everything. My parents don't know I'm here. They probably don't even know that I'm gone." Damien looked for a second at everyone and they all gave him a look that said 'Keep going'. He took a deep breath before continuing on. "I ran away."

**Sorry for stopping here, I couldn't think of anything else. It's a short chapter, I know, but I will cover more in the next chapter. That's if you want me to. **

**Let me know if you guys want me to continue, or if I'm just wasting my with this.**


End file.
